


target, aim, shoot [m] — FIVE.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: seulgi had to finish needed business.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — FIVE.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter ↳ warnings: mention of sex
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

"We have to stop seeing each other. _Now._"

Taeyong presses his lips into a thin line. You entered his office, sweaty from the training you had, like it was an emergency. "Why a quick decision already?" His eyes land on your neck, the hickey from yesterday covered in concealer and powder.

"Joy." You mumble. "I can't get you or her giving wrong ideas. I'm sure you two have fun."

"W-Where is this coming from?" Taeyong chuckles lightly, "This must be a joke. After yesterday—"

You exhale, "Taeyong. It might just be for the best. I can't let her getting on the suspicion chain about us."

"Well, I don't care, and I know you don't either." 

"I do. Now." He stands up, adjusting his suit. "I know she offered to help you out, but... Never mind." It felt like before. How you didn't really care for your feelings about him. When you never cared about anyone else's opinion.

"And this is just because of Joy?"

"I can't tell if she's telling the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Nothing!" You yelled, turning on your heel. "W-We should.. really stop. I mean it." Taeyong tries to stop you, but you're busy running down the stairs already. He had to let you go for sometime before he could get answers. So much for thinking about this month would just be about you and no one else.

-

Jaehyun's eyes were fixed on the last couple of messages you sent him. He wasn't even listening to Johnny's story about how his cousin thought their flight to Los Angeles was cancelled due to snow, until Johnny realised he wasn't replying. "Jeez, what's on your mind, or your phone?"

"Nothing. I'm just reading.. an article about Jaemin."

Johnny nods. "Y-You're not thinking about Y/N, right? I saw what happened at the basketball event the other day."

"I um.. I was just helping her out. Nothing else," Jaehyun bit his lip.

"Good. She has a boyfriend, Jaehyun. It's a bit.. weird if you hang out with her too often instead of the guy." Johnny sips his coffee.

"I know." Jaehyun replies.

**Jae:** hey

**Jae:** i know you hate me, but can we meet up during this month?

**Jae:** i get it if you don't

He got nervous when he saw the grey bubble appear a few seconds after.

**You:** i'm really busy, sorry

**You:** um, maybe i'll let you know when i'm free but i have a busy month

**Jae:** i get that

**Jae:** sorry for wasting your time

**You:** i'm sorry too, jaehyun

He knew he still had some scars to heal with you. He had to fix it.

You knew what Jaehyun wanted. You did. His words hurt because you trusted him deeply.

* * *

"Are you home?" Seulgi asked as you pressed your phone against your ear. You hummed in response, "Why? What's up? Did Kihyun do something?"

"No, I was just.. wondering." Seulgi bit her lip as she stood in front of N.C.T Headquarters. She felt bad for lying to you, "Anyways, I miss you a lot, I hope you're taking care! I was just calling to see when you were free next."

"When you and Kihyun aren't dating anymore."

"Hey!" She laughed.

"I'm kidding! Whenever, just text me. I gotta go, my pizza is here." You hang up. Seulgi straightens her posture and walks in, being greeted by the Security Guard. "Hello ma'am."

"Hi sir," She smiled, "I.. I was wondering if I could get into Y/N's office. I'm her best friend, Seulgi." The security guard seemed to hesitate until she showed your messages. "Y/N just left a few minutes—"

"She wanted me to get her laptop. She left it."

With a quick nod, he lets her through. She feels successful as she finds her way around to get to Taeyong's office. Seulgi was your best friend and she cared about you. Although she knew how much you admired Taeyong, she hated how he wouldn't admit his feelings to you. She didn't want you to feel trapped, she didn't want you to come to her in a broken heart because of Lee Taeyong. Her fist was curled in anger, ready to take it out on Taeyong. Maybe you wouldn't be pleased to her what she had done, all she knew that Taeyong deserved to be waken up. And hope that he would come to his senses. A pang of guilt washed all over her as she knocked onto Taeyong's door.

"Um, may I help?" He was more scarier in real life.

"Can I come in?" Seulgi spoke.

"Uh, sure." He said breathily, stepping aside for her to walk in. He closed the door. "Can my memory get refreshed?"

"I'm Seulgi. Y/N's best friend."

He slowly nodded. "And why are you exactly—"

A loud slap echoed across his office. Taeyong winces, clenching his jaw. Seulgi holds her hand tightly, and Taeyong looks at her in disbelief. "Wake the _fuck_ up, Lee Taeyong. You're hurting Y/N. I don't care if you want her as your fuck buddy, your partner in crime, she needs answers and I want answers too. Y/N talks about you a lot and sometimes I want to come here and talk to you myself. I can't explain to you how broken and confused she is over _you_. You only. You need to fucking tell her how you feel honestly towards her, or trust me, I'll find a way for her to stop seeing you and I'll make sure her heart never gets broken by you ever again." Her words are dripping with venom, her teeth gritting, yet satisfied with the way Taeyong held his cheek in pain. 

And then she leaves, running as fast as she can.

For the first time in ages, Lee Taeyong despises himself.

* * *

"Gosh, who else is at my door?" You mumble to yourself, standing up and opening the door. The familiar boy hides his face behind a bouquet of roses and you blink.

"Um, Jaehyun?" You said, "How'd you get my... address?"

"I asked Seulgi." He answered, "I really wanted to see you. We haven't spoken in a long time and I thought.. I'd see you without having to make you wait. I have a lot on my mind."

"Um.." You step aside and take the roses from him, harshly biting your lip. Probably for the first time, Jung Jaehyun feels on edge. You could tell, he fiddled with the expensive rings on his fingers as he sat on the other couch. You thanked him quietly for the flowers. "First, I apologise. I was a dick to you and I didn't mean for my words to sound like that. I was frustrated from the game and.. I just wanted to know if you were okay. You left the game and I just felt like an asshole."

"I'm sorry too. That really wasn't me and I was being—"

"No, please don't apologise. You've done nothing wrong Y/N." You want to feel at fault. "I hope you forgive me. That wasn't me either."

"I do, now," You give him a small smile, "Thank you. Can we put that.. behind us?"

"Yeah. I have a question." He hesitates and you sit up. "D-Do you have a boyfriend?"

You start laughing hysterically, clutching your stomach. He blushes deeply, "Are you serious. Jung Jaehyun, are you serious right now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh my god, that makes it ten times more funnier." You laugh, "Jaehyun.. I don't. What makes you think that?"

"J-Johnny and I.. um, we saw you get into some other guy's car one time at uni. He keeps on telling me that I should just leave you alone. Is that why you don't want me to take you home or?"

_He must have been talking about Jeno_, you thought. "T-That was my cousin. He picks me up often." You still can't help but bend over and continue to laugh.

"Oh." Was all Jaehyun said. He felt so embarrassed.

"Johnny hates me." You said, "I can just tell. He made some sick twisted rumour about me and told you."

"H-He doesn't."

"Right," You chuckle, "It's okay to admit. He's not my biggest fan and I'm not his. That's how it is."

"I'd like you to be friends, though," Jaehyun said, "God, I'm an idiot. Trust me, Johnny likes you, but he's just.. curious. I promise."

"Yeah, Jung Jaehyun is now ranked top ten on the biggest idiot on earth," You tease, standing up to hug him. He freezes when your legs are on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I lied. Maybe you're number one."

"Definitely," Jaehyun pulled you on his lap. "Sorry, I believed it."

"You're gross. He's like, nineteen."

"Oh my god."

"Exactly," You rolled your eyes. Butterflies filled your stomach when Jaehyun looked at you in the eye. "You're an angel, you know that?"

"That's a little bit out of the blue." You smirk, getting off his lap. "You better go home now, it's getting late." You cheekily said, making him groan. 

"I just got here." You make him stand up, brushing his shoulders. "Doesn't matter, goodnight and thank you for the roses." You sound excited and you kiss his cheek.

"Can I stay over instead?"

"Jaehyun."

"Okay okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses your temple softly, "Don't miss me too much."

-

You were even frustrating yourself. It must have been numerous times that you and Taeyong called things off together then ignored. This time though, he didn't ignore you which you were more than grateful for. You see him and Joy together at times, even eating lunch together. You finally felt happy. You stopped seeing Taeyong and stopped begging to be what you wanted to be for him. He seemed happier too. Maybe he was beginning to move on and the two of you could act normal around each other. For once it was without sex.

"Morning," He said casually, walking beside you to the elevator.

"Morning." You replied. You noticed a scratch on his cheek. You didn't want to invade his privacy, possibly things with Joy were already escalating— way quicker than you thought — and you were close enough with him to ask. "Are you hurt?"

He looked at you and his gaze immediately fell to the floor. "Fine. Ruby scratched me last night."

You smile. "Ruby? Best cut the nails, then."

He didn't know what to think after yesterday. From Seulgi's words to her slapping him in the face, indeed she was right about everything. He woke up from what felt like a dream. All he wanted to say was he loved you, truly, madly and deeply. He felt lost. "Y-Yeah."

He wonders if Seulgi told you. Or if he should tell you himself.

The elevator dings and you clear your throat. "I'll see you.. at the meeting?"

"Yeah." He responds and he gives you a small smile before leaving. Jeno enters and raises his eyebrows. "Hey boss. I'd like some work to be scheduled today." He hands you a cup of coffee and you're already satisfied by the smell.

"I thought you would be at your office?"

"I was just talking to Jisung quick." He replied. "So, you and Taeyong called it quits?"

"Just... friends. Nothing else." You mutter. "I.. Do you mind finishing the file for me? It's on my desk. I need to talk to Joy."

"Joy?"

"No questions," You say as you and Jeno arrive on the seventh floor. You shove him out of the elevator with a laugh, and you begin to find Joy.

**Jae:** hey, where are you? kinda miss you :(

**You:** work :( 

**Jae:** do you want me to pick you up?

**You:** nah, my cousin will, but thanks :))

**Jae:** cool, wanna come over to mine ;)

**You:** don't use that over text, gross

**Jae:** ;)

**Jae:** my parents decided to go to rome then monaco for some branch meetings. they might change their mind but honestly i'll be lonely

**You:** aw, ask jaemin boo

**Jae:** :/

**You:** kidding, i'll come over then????? i'll be there at 4, early shift

**Jae:** stay over tonight :D

**You:** great so i have to pack ://// bye have a good day<3

**Jae:** you too angel

You smiled.

-

"What's the deal with you and Y/N?" Joy giggled, twirling her long, black hair around her finger. Taeyong laughed nervously. "Nothing."

"Oh? She talked to me about the two of you and how there was nothing going on. I suppose it was my comments when I saw her training Donghyuck, Jisung, Jeno and Chenle," His eyes avert from Joy. "I mean, I know you two are close but.."

"There really is nothing going on between us."

"I heard she has a guy. Jeno and Donghyuck were talking about him."

"Look, Joy. If you want anything from her, just let me know."

"I was just curious. She's talked about a lot," Joy responds, rolling her eyes. Taeyong shuts his laptop down, "Work is finished. How about I take you for a drink? It's all on me. My friend owns a strip club downtown. You'll love it."

He shuts his eyes. "Strip club?"

"We'll just watch the show and drink or something." Joy shrugs casually, "We'll down martinis and shots together." She winked. Taeyong nodded slowly, "Right."

-

"Still can't believe you're making me an unknown cousin and Johnny made rumours."

"Exactly." You sigh. "Bye Jen."

"Bye Y/N. Use p—"

"J-Jeno! You're... a baby," You mumble, shutting the passenger door as you stood in front of Jaehyun's house. You waved at Jeno watching him drive off, and Jaehyun greets you with a smile on his face. "Hey. Welcome back." You chuckle quietly, taking your jacket off.

"How was work? I made some dinner if you would like."

"Oh god, that sounds great. I haven't eaten a lot today." You sigh, putting your bag on one of the love seats, following him into his kitchen. His kitchen was undeniably beautiful, well-presented and built, marble seeming to be the main pattern. You assumed he was out as he wore his black skinny jeans and a black shirt, his back turned to you as he plated the pasta he made. You wondered if his outfit was all designer despite looking simple. It was very, Jaehyun, of him. A casual outfit but costing over thousands. "Here you go." He handed you a fork and you thanked him, the aroma filling your nose. You could practically feel your mouth water.

"This smells really good." You sigh, "Ah, thank you."

Jaehyun sits opposite you. "Eat up. Did you not eat at work?"

"I.. I skipped lunch. I was busy," You continue to eat, "Anyways. Were you out today?"

"Yeah. I met up with a few friends that flew in from New York," He smiled at you. You blush when his gaze met his, "It was nice to see them again. Hey, we should go New York together sometime."

Jaehyun's nose crinkled. "I'm sure you can book a flight and get first class in two seconds, Jaehyun."

"I know. But I wanna go with you. Not with Johnny, not my parents—you." His words make your heart flutter. You've already been to New York with Taeyong and his friends, a way to escape from Seoul. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've been once, but I didn't explore it much."

"Me neither."

"Great, I can book a flight then," He winked.

"You make good pasta. Where'd you learn it from?" You change the topic, chewing on your lip as you felt your hands go clammy. 

"My grandma. She never makes it the same as my mother," Jaehyun giggled at how shy you suddenly seemed. "It's good, right?"

"Best one ever," You said in satisfaction, practically devouring the dish. 

"I've never um, cooked for anyone. Our chef does it most of the time. So it's a first." 

"Oh, really? You're a good cook," You compliment. A maid called Maria enters wiping the floors, "Hello sir."

"Hello Maria." Jaehyun replies, "Maria, this is Y/N. The girl I was telling you about."

"Aw. She's more beautiful in person," She winks at you, "Jaehyun's a keeper. I've known the little boy since three. We go way back," You smile at her, curious about Jaehyun as a little kid. "I'd constantly clean his diaper, he finally learnt to shower himself at ten years old. He's grown into a handsome lad. All the other girls he's taken home were all disappointment. He's even cooked you dinner!"

"Ah, Maria," Jaehyun blushes and you look at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I'll get going. Sorry to disturb." Maria bows and you bow your head, shaking her apology off. You clear your throat as Jaehyun swallowed the pasta. "You.. You had other girls?"

"Oh." Was all he seemed to say. You waited for him to explain. "I did. I'm sorry I never told you."

The bowl in front of you was empty. "Um, I'm sure you heard rumours about me. I ignore them a lot." He didn't want to lose your trust already. "I know the rumours you heard exactly. I'm sure Seulgi told you at one point."

"She did," You said. "I'm sorry, I.. I was just.. wondering."

"It's okay. I haven't been rather honest with you about them. I should have told you earlier." He said, genuinely. "I never bribed SM, I got here with my grades. It's obviously because people say I'm rich. Girls and my ex's still do obsess over me and I really hate it. Turns out they're only sticking around for the money and looks."

"I'm sorry you're going through that. You're different."

His shoulders drop, calming down at your words. "I had three ex's and they're all the same. They just wanted my money to buy what they wanted. I haven't dated anyone else after that. I mean, I.. did have sex with them. It wasn't that great either." A smile curves upon his lips when you laugh lightly. "Then they were calling me great sex hook ups. I just ignore the bullshit floating around me honestly."

"Hey, you never deserved them. You're more than just sex and money."

"I'm glad to hear that." He says honestly and you smile at him. "I mean, I don't get how they got into one of the best universities with a bitchy attitude and a need for sex."

"Oh my gosh, Jae," You cackle, "Honestly, I don't know about that either."

"I haven't got laid in ages."

"And why do I exactly need to know that?" You bite your lip.

"You're basically my best friend now, you should know everything," He smirked. 

"Jung Jaehyun."

"You're cute." He puts a hair behind your ear. "Ow!" He yells as you kick him under the table with your foot. "You're welcome."

"Is it bad that I like girls playing hard to get?"

You rolled your eyes. "You're hilarious."

Once the two of you clear up, having a fight fest and putting soap and water one each other from doing the dishes, he offers you to change into one of his shirts. It's more awkward realising you're wearing an oversized Gucci shirt he owned which you refused to wear until he shoved you in his huge bathroom. You didn't realise how close you were to him, his arms comfortably resting on your back as you're cuddled into him, your head resting against his chest watching High School Musical. His honey voice sings along to most of the songs and you wish you were recording him.

"You're such a nerd." You shift slightly, making him adjust himself. His hands run through your hair. "What about it?"

"Nothing. I love Troy," You said.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"I wonder why you did basketball." His laugh is like music to your ears. It makes you feel at ease.

"Rude." He replied. "I'm a pretty good basketball player, thank you very much. Bolton has nothing on me."

"You wish."

You look up at him. You observed his facial features. His glowing skin tone to his defined jawline. Your brows drew together as your hands ran around his face. "You okay, angel?"

"I am. I'm just looking at your stupid face."

"Aw, you're admiring me," He coos. "Another thing to tease about. Number seventy one on the list."

"Shut up," You turn red. During the movie his hands find his way to yours, intertwining them slowly. He looks down to see you drawing circles on his other hand, whispering along to the songs that played. "Are you bored already angel?"

"No, not at all," You then start comparing hand sizes in your head. "I'm just.. getting to know you more."

"How romantic of you."

You decide not to respond to him this time, and he's confused when you take your hand off his. Breathing heavily, you put both of your arms around his neck and he presses a kiss on your forehead. "Hey, you can nap if you want."

"No.. I want to be comfortable." You rest your nose in the crook of his neck, a sigh leaving Jaehyun's lips. "I just.. really want to be with you and stay like this forever."

"Me too, beautiful." He responds. "Me too."

You closed your eyes for a few minutes, kissing his neck. His hands rub your back comfortably, "You okay, Y/N?" Another kiss to your temple. The two of you are comfortable in each other's embrace. His cologne lingers on him, the strong smell stuffing your nose. "I'm okay."

"Good."

Jaehyun realises he's fallen in love with you. That crush on you, it reminded him that he wanted to be something more.

You're too busy snuggling in his neck to notice your phone flashing rapidly every few seconds. Jaehyun ignores the bright light, not wanting to disturb you. You hum to _Everyday_ in his neck, feeling ticklish when he wouldn't stop pressing kisses everywhere on your face. "Jae, I feel ticklish, stop." Girlish giggles leave your lips.

**Seulgs:** y/n it's been a while since we've spoken!! i've been busy with kihyun

**Seulgs:** i need to talk to you, it's urgent, and i know you don't wanna hear from me if i tell you this

**Seulgs:** and i know you don't want a particular name mentioned anymore but i need to come clear with you

**Seulgs:** bc you're my best friend

**Seulgs:** answer me when you get this

**Seulgs:** !!!!!

"I love you Y/N."

"I love you too, Jaehyun. Don't leave me."


End file.
